Many 3D image capture systems capture 3D image data by collecting aspects of the image data from separate sensors (e.g. an RGC camera and a depth camera) and them combining those aspects. Registering the separate sensors to each other enables the 3D image data to be properly aligned, but registration often requires that a user perform potentially frustrating manual calibration steps. Thus, there is a need in the 3D imaging field to create methods for automatic registration of 3D image data. This invention provides such new and useful methods.